


You're Easily the Worst

by Bubblegum_Bibba



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Hide is alive, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Smut, Tsukiyama Shuu is Trash, alpha Tsukiyama Shuu, i am most lazy, one sided touka/kaneki, or at least my attempt at angst, past kaneki ken/nagachika hideyoshi, there are more characters but i am lazy, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum_Bibba/pseuds/Bubblegum_Bibba
Summary: Kaneki has had some tough times, but for some strange reason, the only person that's always been there has been Shuu, as creepy as he is. The half ghoul begins to take notice of his presence and even chose to befriend him even after all he did. Now, their relationship becomes something more... complicated. Without his suppressants, Kaneki has trouble controlling himself around others, especially Shuu, whom he discovered is an Alpha. His heat is coming soon, and if he doesn't find a mate anytime soon, the greedy Alphas are going to take him against his will.This is an Omegaverse story. So there will sex mpreg, fluff, and drama. Haha. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Kudos: 71





	1. The World Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking my dumb fic.  
> Please enjoy.  
> This is a story i wrote awhile ago and never posted here, so forgive my mistakes  
> Or don't, I dont really care.  
> Live ya life

Kaneki stood on the sidewalk as he glanced around with a small frown, crossing his arms. He was expecting someone. And they were late. They've never been late before. The ghoul glanced around, shooting glares to any Alpha perverts looking at him. They were absolutely disgusting. Constantly looking for some poor omega to claim as their own. Kinda like a ghoul... no! That's different. Kaneki huffed, his breath forming in a mist in front of him. He and Hide used to sit outside when it was cold and pretend they were smoking.. God how he missed his best friend. But this person was helping ease his pain, little by little. And being late sure as hell isn't helping them improve. He hugged his thick black coat, fixing the beanie atop his head, looking around like a lost child. 

This idiot, he thought, wanting to spend the day together in this weather.

The boy looked down at the bag he had, mentally slapping himself for being so naive. Hasn't life taught him otherwise? Yet he still took the time to prepare them both something to eat the way his companion liked it. It was fun, he had to admit, despite being pointless. It all tastes the same. 

"My sweet Kaneki~" Called a voice behind him, a shiver running up Kaneki's spine. Ugh. He hated when he called him like that. Slowly, he turned to look up at Tsukiyama with annoyance, ready to punch him in the face. The purple haired gourmet approached with a casual smile. Tch, as if he hadn't been late by nearly twenty minutes. "Have you been waiting long?"

"What the hell do you think?" Snapped Kaneki. Normally, in the past, he wouldn't mind. But things are different now. "What took you forever?"

"Oh! I brought you something." He smiled and reached into a bag he was carrying, pulling out a thick wrapped gift. Kaneki watched silently, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. Taking a moment to look over Shuu, he mentally shrunk back from him. His clothing choices were atrocious. A bright red coat and purple gloves, not to mention those hideous purple boots. He looked horrible. He nodded to himself, deciding the first thing they were doing was going shopping. 

"For you." Kaneki was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand, offering him the gift. He slowly took it from his companion, nodding his head to him as a thanks. It was hard. Probably a book. He'd open it later. Flashing a false smile to assure Tsukiyama he liked it, he slid it into his bag, beside the large container of flesh.

"Thank you Tsukiyama-san." He said, closing his bag up. He looked around, trying to locate a nearby shopping center. The closest he could see was a few blocks away. "Come on, we're getting you something less ugly."

"Ugly! Comment oses-tu! (How dare you) This is a limited edition designer coat made from the softest fabrics and-"

"It's fucking ugly." Kaneki repeated, his tone implying he was going to slap Shuu next time he said something about it. It seemed he took the hint, quietly mumbling an okay.

They walked quickly, Kaneki taking the lead due to Shuu's sulking. They entered the shopping center, the boy giving a happy sigh of relief, feeling the heater warm his cold joints. A smile leaked from his lips as he pulled his gloves off, searching for a reasonably priced coat shop. There was one upstairs. 

"Come." He said, snatching Tsukiyama's hand, pulling him onto the escalator. He heard the man give a dramatic sigh, Kaneki narrowing his eyes, giving him a kick to the leg.

"Oww Kaneki-kun.. that hurt."

"Stop being a bitch." Came his swift reply, crossing his arms. Inside the coat shop, Kaneki browsed for a normal looking coat while Shuu followed behind. He pulled out a big blue coat, holding it up to the bigger male. "Hm. Nah." He put it back and began to search once more. After countless coats, he smiled and picked out a simple, but warm, gray one. He held it up to the other, giving a nod of approval.

"This isn't ugly. You're going to wear this. Throw that one away."

"What!?"

"We aren't going to be seen together while you have that nasty thing with you. It's me or that coat." 

Tsukiyama seemed conflicted, looking from his probably expensive coat, back to Kaneki, back to his coat, and back to Kaneki again. With a defeated sigh, he shrugged it off and handed it over to the other ghoul to do with it what he wanted. A surge of triumph ran through Kaneki's chest, taking the coat and ripping it in two. He could practically hear Tsukiyama crying over it. Dropping the ruined coat, he walked to the desk where a young woman was working the cash register. She smiled shyly when Kaneki approached, asking him all kinds of questions.

"Are you on a date?"

"No miss."

"Are you single?"

"Yes miss."

"Did you find everything okay?"

"I did, thank you miss."

Question after question until finally, she wrote her number down and handed it to him. He accepted it with a small smile, taking the bag and the paper. They left the shop, Kaneki looking over her number, pondering what he should do. Could she not tell he was an Omega? Maybe Tsukiyama's Alpha scent masked his own omega scent and confused her. She was probably a beta. And human.

"She was pretty cute. Don't you agree, Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki peered up at him, wanting to gauge his reaction.

"Oui. But Kaneki-kun is much cuter."

Kaneki felt heat prick his cheeks, looking down at the ground, "Shut up. Take your coat." He said quickly, shoving it against his chest. "It's cold so put it on now."

"Alright, Kaneki." Tsukiyama replied, slipping into the new coat, zipping it up with ease. Kaneki had to admit, he looked good in gray. It was.. attractive. Without even realizing it, he was compelling Tsukiyama with his scent, releasing hormones into the air to attract an Alpha.

"Kaneki-kun..."

"Hm?"

"You smell.. really good.."

Kaneki looked up at him and realized his mistake, blushing furiously at his face. "S-sorry!! It just slipped out."

"C'est d'accord.." (It's okay.)

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's uh.. go find somewhere to sit down." Kaneki quickly tried to change the subject and forget about the whole scent thing. He began to walk swiftly from Tsukiyama, locating a desolate bench with hardly any people around. Sitting down, the half ghoul pulled the container of flesh out. It looked like a bento box schoolgirls would make for their highschool sweethearts. The thought suddenly made Kaneki want to throw it away. He wasn't sweet on Tsukiyama. Ew. When his companion finally sat down, he presented the box to him, trying to give off a vibe that he didn't care if he liked it. But he kinda did.. Tsukiyama opened up their meal with a big smile, gasping at all of the flesh arranged perfectly, looking like normal human food. Kaneki spent a lot of time on it. 

"Magnifique Kaneki-kun! You've honored me with such craftsmanship. And it smells delicious!" Tsukiyama smiled at the half breed, who reached out and took a piece for himself, popping it into his mouth with a shrug.

"Figured since you're a gourmet, you wouldn't wanna just eat it. So I dressed it up. Happy?"

"Oui! So generous." He said, picking up a piece for himself and placing it into his mouth. He gasped, Kaneki rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just flesh. Nothing special."

"But it is special! Having flesh prepared for me by Kaneki-kun is like a dream come true. Do this for me from now on, please?"

For a moment, Kaneki actually thought about it. Tsukiyama comes around a lot while he's at home.. maybe he should. He enjoyed making this box so why not make some more. Giving a slow smile, he nodded, "Alright. I'll make you boxes of meals like this as long as you let me choose your clothes."

"Huh!? Impossible! Who am I without my suits?!"

"Normal maybe? 

"Are you implying I'm not normal?" Tsukiyama sounded offended.

"If course. Look at you, you draw attention wherever you go. If I'm going to be seen with you, you're going to have to start dressing like a normal person."

The other ghoul glared at Kaneki, whom smirked, chewing another piece of flesh, "Deal?"

"...oui." He said, his voice laced with defeat.

"Great. Now finish up so we can go see a movie."


	2. Eventful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki goes into heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very far in the anime.  
> Please forgive me if I'm not portraying characters correctly or getting my information wrong.  
> Let me know if I mess up in the comments! Thanks so much!

A week had passed since Kaneki and Tsukiyama went out together for a day. They had agreed he would make him a box every month when he needed to eat as long as Kaneki got to choose his clothes when they were together. Kaneki was walking home from the coffee shop, sighing as he carried a package of flesh with him. It was his meal for the month. He would probably use it for Tsukiyama's box. He yawned, vaguely wondering when he would go into heat. It was almost time, if not late. Maybe he wouldn't go into heat this time. That would be nice. Spending an entire week at home didn't seem like his type of thing. He crossed the street, walking rather briskly. He didn't feel safe for some reason. Something was making his skin crawl. He glanced behind him only to find there was no one there. He sighed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, it hit him. The ghoul gasped, dropping to his knees, giving a low cry of pain, his body heating up. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Kaneki struggled to get to his feet. He couldn't go into heat out here. It was dangerous. He wasn't about to be taken by some sick Alpha nearby. But his scent was so strong. Even when Hide was alive, his Alpha friend could barely keep himself from attacking him when he went into heat. Stupid heat. Stupid me. His breathing became harsh, leaning against a street lamp to steady himself. His eye shifted, turning black with the red pupil, tears streaming down his cheeks. Like this, he couldn't defend himself. His apartment was only a few blocks away. He needed to get there as soon as possible. Kaneki reached out, touching the wall of a building as he walked, clumsily, as if he was drunk. He began to notice other people. Men. Alphas. They were surrounding him. Struggling, he made it up the stairs to where his apartment was, reaching for the doorhandle, only to be yanked away from it. He cried out, kicking and thrashing pathetically. 

"NO! LET GO!"

"Shh, I'll make you feel good soon enough little omega."

Kaneki glared back at him as he was restrained, the disgusting man pulling his pants down.

"I'm going to rip your throat out!" Kaneki threatened, struggling against the stronger alpha. Who was he to deny an alpha a mate!? He was, God dammit. He didn't want to be with this man! He didn't even know him!

"Oh ho ho~ a ghoul. My lucky day." The man laughed, unzipping his own pants. It was over. He didn't stand a chance. He gave up, closing his eyes, stifling a sob. He waited for penetration, to feel the pain of rape, but... it never came. He slowly turned his head, eyes widening.

"S-Shuu!" He cried, watching Tsukiyama pull his fist from the man's chest, ripping out his beating heart. It pumped for a few moments, and finally stopped. The alpha dropped to the ground, Kaneki doing the same, unable to stand. He shivered, trying to pull his pants up, shaking. 

"Kaneki-kun.. are you alright? Did he..?" He trailed off, Kaneki looking up at him as he shakily wiped his eyes.

"N-no. Thanks to you."

"Come. Let's get you inside." Tsukiyama bent down, easily scooping little Kaneki up into his arms. Kaneki whimpered, clinging to the male who had just saved him. He froze at the cold realization that washed over him. His brain, his body, they were all reacting to Tsukiyama's touch, his scent. This man.. Tsukiyama.. was his mate. Wide eyed, Kaneki looked up at his savior, wondering if he too realized they were meant to be mated. But Tsukiyama showed no signs of knowing, and if he did know, he hid it very well. 

"Tsukiyama-san.. I-"

"It'd be best if you didn't speak to me." The ghoul cut him off coldly, unlocking his front door.

The words cut Kaneki like a knife, immediately silencing himself, closing his eyes as he hid his face in Tsukiyama's coat, quietly sobbing. Was he disgusted? Did he not want to be around Kaneki when he was in heat? For a moment, he forgot all about him being an Alpha. He blinked, wondering why Shuu hadn't taken him yet. It took a lot of restrain to resist Kaneki's powerful scent. How was he doing it? All men reacted. But.. he wasn't. He wiped his eyes as he was laid in bed.

"Shuu.."

"Kaneki-kun. Please."

"I'm sorry.." He cried softly, reaching out to wrap his arms around his neck, blushing heavily. Every part of him was screaming to Tsukiyama to take him. Now.

"Let go of me."

"No." Kaneki said in a breathless tone, his eyes focusing on his lips. He licked his own.

"Kaneki, I said-"

"Shut up." Kaneki cut him off, forcing the purple haired ghoul into a kiss, moaning into his mouth. He felt Tsukiyama shake, as if he was resisting. He never won, Kaneki thought. And as he thought, Shuu wrapped his arms around Kaneki's small body, reciprocating the kiss by pushing his tongue into his mouth. The half breeds fingers ran through the others hair, subconsciously grinding his body against his. He fetish Tsukiyama's hand slide down his back, reaching for his bottom, until he was suddenly shoved backwards onto the bed. Above him, Tsukiyama glared down at him with his eyes black and red. He turned away silently, his breath hard as he walked towards the door. Kaneki reached out desperately, tears filling his eyes. 

"Don't!" He shouted.

Tsukiyama refused to look back at him.

"Don't go! DON'T GO!" Kaneki cried loudly, curling up painfully in his bed, "I'm alone! I'm so alone!! Don't leave me! Tsukiyama-san!"

Tsukiyama's shoulders shook with effort as he turned around, gazing at Kaneki's shivering form. With a soft sigh, he spoke.

"Fine.. but I'm locking myself in the bathroom." He said, walking into Kaneki's bathroom, closing the door. The click of the lock was deafening in Kaneki's ears. The ghoul screamed, twisting around in the bed.

"TSUKIYAMA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooo  
> This situation isn't good!


	3. The Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama is feeling the heat

Kaneki shivered, wrapping his blanket around him tighter, trying to stay asleep. But nature was calling. He sniffled, sitting up tiredly. Walking was still hard for him, but he managed to lean against the wall, pressing close to it as he struggled to make his way to the bathroom. When he reached the door, he knocked, knowing there was an Alpha in there. Inside the bathroom, someone stirred.

"..hm?" Mumbled a tired voice.

"I.. I uh have to.. pee." He leaned against the door, using it to support himself. He was still in heat, but the major wave subsided. His head was throbbing, lowering his eyes to take some deep breaths as if that would fix his headache. Being an Omega fucking sucked.

"Can you not hold it?" The person inside asked, as if he didn't care about Kaneki's situation. Kaneki frowned, kicking the door weakly. As if that did anything. Pathetic. 

"If you don't get the hell out of my bathroom, I'm going to rip you apart as soon as this is over." Kaneki threatened, glaring at the door. Suddenly it opened, Tsukiyama returning the glare. 

"Oh? Will you now? You know, it will be over sooner if you just let someone take you."

"That's the hormones talking.." The half breed mumbled, looking away with a blush.

"Is it? For the last two hours, you were screaming my name, begging me to take you, to mate with you. Is that not really what you want?" Tsukiyama's voice was as cold as ice, reaching forward to grab Kaneki by his throat and pin him to the wall behind them, "In heat, as you get weaker, I get stronger."

"Tsukiyama... stop.."

"Do you not want me Kaneki-kun?"

"I- let me go.. ple-please." Kaneki felt another attack rising in his chest, not long now, he would be at Tsukiyama's mercy, actually begging this creep for sex. He blushed, biting his lip. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, after all, he knew Tsukiyama was his mate. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Answer me."

"Please! Let go! Before I-" Kaneki was cut off by his own scream, another wave of need hitting his body like a train, crying out desperately. He gazed at Tsukiyama, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Tsukiyama-san.. Tsukiyama.. Tsukiyama.." He panted, reaching out to brush his fingers against the purple haired ghouls cheek.

The alpha snatched his fingers, pushing them away from him with a glare. "Stop Kaneki."

The look on Kanekis face became desperate, his eyes watering as he whimpered. He may be in heat, but he could still speak.

"So you fuck with me and get me all hot and bothered and then you're not even going to fuck me!?"

Kaneki demanded an answer in as hard as a tone as he could manage. It wasn't much, but it worked. Tsukiyamas hard glare ebbed, melting into sadness. He shook his head, keeping the omega pinned to prevent him from trying to arouse him further.

"Not like this, Kaneki." The ghoul said, trying to maintain his resolve, "This is not how I want it to happen."

"Who gives a fuck how you want it to happen!" The half breed shouted at the Alpha before him, his hot tears now streaming down his cheeks. He began to squirm, trying to break his hold.

"I-if you won't fuck me then I'll find someone that will! U-Uta would."

Kanekis words hot Tsukiyama like a sheet of ice, the purple males eyes widening for the briefest moment as if he was just now registering what he had just said. Kaneki gasped, finding it hard to breath as his companions hand began to tighten against his throat. Drool slid down his chin, choking on the words he was trying to say.

"You would let another man mate with you?? You'd carry someone else's child!? How.. how could you even.. how could you even say that!?"

It was clear Kaneki pissed Shuu off, weakly trying to pull his hand away from his neck. Tsukiyama watched him with a cold gaze, speaking in an unnervingly calm voice.

"I suppose I'll just take you to him now. Or I could toss you outside..."

Kaneki sobbed, his face reddened with his need and his lust, the look of utter helplessness unsettling upon the half ghouls face. He shook his head.

"Why? You'd be happy if anyone fucked you. Why don't I just let any man have you?"

As he spoke, he loosened his grip enough to allow his captive to speak. The white haired omega coughed loudly, taking in lungfuls of air. Kaneki shivered, his hands now ever so lightly touching the one on his throat.

"...m.. s-s..orry.... please.. S-Shuu... I. I just want.. y-you.."

*He whimpered, allowing his inner thoughts to be exposed. His love for this monster, his need to be with him, his want to be his omega. It was all out in the open. Shuu seemed impressive, as if what he just said didn't mean a thing to him. But in reality, it had. Letting go of his throat, he let Kaneki stand on his own. By this time, the omega had lost all of his strength, dropping to the floor, a panting mess.

"Kaneki..."

His eyes lifted to gaze up at Shuu, weakly reaching up to him.

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen!  
> OWO


	4. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Shuu "bond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE WE PROCEED!  
> THIS IS GOING TO BE AN R18 CHAPTER. I'M AWARE MOST OF YOU MAY NOT BE 18 AND THAT'S FINE. BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> If you are uncomfortable reading this, please move to the next chapter.

Kaneki lie on his back against his worn mattress, the cool sheets pressing against him a touch of cold that did little to calm his heated body. He panted, feeling as if his skin was a thousand degrees, his head dizzy as if he was running a fever. He felt soft lips press against his forehead, causing the omega to give a cry of desperation, unable to keep himself composed at a time like this. Weakly, he raised a hand to rest on Tsukiyamas shoulder, gripping it as if he was the anchor preventing him from floating away from reality.

"T-Tsu.. h..hur-hurry.."

Kaneki whimpered, feeling sweat bead his forehead. The alpha above him only hushed the half breed, silencing him with a kiss. Their first kiss. The white haired male moaned into his mouth, raking his fingers through Shuus hair as he felt cold fingers slide down his stomach and rest just above his hardened and throbbing penis. He was a good five inches for an omega, his tip already dripping with precum.

"Shh.. shh.."

Tsukiyama whispered after he broke their kiss, Kanekis cheeks a heavy red, drool trailing down his chin. The alpha felt his heart flutter, loving how lewd his omega was being. He smirked a bit, leaning down to kiss his beloved half ghouls neck, trailing kisses down his body until his lips found one of his nipples, latching onto it, earning a shuddered gasp from the omega.

Kaneki bit down on his lower lip, trying to restrain his voice the best he could, cheeks heated further from his embarrassment at making such an erotic sound. So girly... he thought hazily. Shuu took his gasps as signs of encouragement, biting down on his nipple lightly, giving it a tug as his fingers pinched and twisted the other pink bud. It was hard to breath. Hard to breath. Another heat.. coming. Kaneki let out a strangle gargle as he lost all control of himself, his pheromones pouring from every pore, filling the bedroom they now laid in. His body prepped itself, heating the half ghoul, his tip standing at attention, a sweet intoxicating natural liquid leaking from his quivering hole. He began breathing heavy, clutching Tsukiyama as if he was going to permanently fall into this heat if he didn't hold on. A change came over the alpha as well. Instead of his calmed demeanor displayed moments ago, he was now hungry, lustful, primal. As soon as the sweet scent of an omega reached his nose, his eyes became animalistic, all gentleness leaving his system to be replaced by an alpha prepared to mate.

Before Kaneki could beg for Shuu, he was on his stomach, the alpha forcing his hips into the air. He didn't even give the boy time to prepare himself for penetration, roughly forcing himself inside of the tight ring of muscle, even lubed, still meeting some resistance. The omega cried in bliss, his mind fogged with completing one single task. Mate. He gripped the bedsheets, too numb with his violent pleasure that he didn't even notice he had allowed his ghoul half show it's black face. His eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tsukiyama slammed his thick eight inch cock further into Kaneki, growling into the omegas ear as they touched bases. He twitched deliciously inside of the boy, giving him a single second to process he was being fucked before be began to thrust into him unrelentingly. Kaneki moaned, begging for more, faster, harder. He spoke in choked fragments, still trying to get his words across.

"Sh.. Ah~.. uu!"

"Good! Good!"

"M-more.. fa- ahhn~ ster!"

Both ghouls now displayed their true selves, the alphas red eyes zeroing in on the back of the helpless others neck. Without moments hesitation, he went for the kill, clamping his teeth down on Kaneki as if he was going to take a chunk out of his neck, blood pooling around his lips, his growls territorial and possessive. Kaneki shuddered, giving a weak cry as he climaxed. Tsukiyama released his mouth from his mark, whispering harshly into his ear.

"Who do you belong to? Who is your mate?! Who is your alpha!?"

The ghoul demanded the other, Kaneki drooling as he answered, his voice barely a whisper.

"Y-you...Tsukiyama.."

At his words, Tsukiyama found himself coming inside of Kaneki. Deep inside of his mate. He vaguely remembered thinking Get pregnant. Oh god get pregnant. As his hot seed filled Kaneki, they both shivered, groaning. As he felt the last bits drip into him, he slumped onto the bed, panting heavily. He sucked in air, taking in lungfuls to fill his lungs, sweat coating his chest. The alpha risked a glance over to Kaneki, fearing that now that his heat was fully satisfied and gone, he might kick him out. But that was not the case. Before his very eyes, the great half ghoul, lie fast asleep, worn from his long heat and the mating. His bite was just beginning to heal, but it was leaving a visible scar, a mark to signify that he had accepted Shuu and they were now mated. 

A weak smile touched the purple males lips, reaching over to caress his cheek.

"Goodnight... raison de vivre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> that happened


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki ain't happy, but he is satisfied.

Kaneki shivered, pulling his comforter over his cold bare shoulders, feeling like he was in a meat locker. Who turned his damn furnace down anyways? He hugged his blankets tight, trying not to let himself slip into consciousness, because then if he did, he would have to wake up. His mind was filled with memories, images, swirling around in his head. He... mated... and... but who did he mate with? That's all he couldn't remember. Someone was shuffling around his room, and the next minute later, the curtains were drawn, light pouring into the dark room. The gentle glow the sun was casting filled the room, much to Kanekis distaste. He hissed, covering his head. Whoever the fuck was in his apartment needed to get the fuck out otherwise he would kick their ass for waking him up. He rolled over, facing away from the sunlight, settling back into a light sleep.

"Kaneki-kun, wake up! You can't sleep all day! And on such a beautiful day."

All peace Kaneki had suddenly vanished, his eyes snapping open at the sound of that annoying fucks voice. He sat up, turning to glare at Tsukiyama. If looks could kill, the purple haired ghoul would have been dead a long time ago. 

"I hate your face."

Kaneki said in an annoyed tone, wrapping his blanket around himself, still vaguely aware he was nude. Tsukiyama laughed, smiling over at the halfbreed.

"You hate the face of the happiest ghoul in the world?"

He asked in a light and teasing tone, Kaneki feeling his cheeks heat up. Suddenly it all made sense. He reached back and touched the marking on his neck, eyes widening. This.. this gourmet was his mate!? And he had accepted it?! Kaneki huffed, frowning at the floor. It happened, that was all. At least he could look forward to not being harassed by other alphas now.

"What are you still doing here?"

At that harsh question, Tsukiyama placed his hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture, with a gasp. He approached the bed and smiled, leaning over the omega below him, Kaneki unable to keep his breath from hitching. His heart even skipped a beat.

"Why.. I'm here to take care of my mate."

The omega turned red, mentally scolding himself for blushing. This guy wasn't romantic. He was an idiot. Almost as if his body couldn't help itself, Kaneki wrapped his arms around the alphas shoulders, parting his lips to exhale heated breath. Tsukiyama leaned in, and within moments, their lips touched, Kaneki fluttering his eyes closed. He was drawn to Tsukiyama.. His voice.. His face.. His everything. He was enthralled by this ghoul and didn't want to admit it. All too soon, his lips were once again alone. Kaneki looked up at his mate in alarm, but was eases by the smile he had received.

"Come, get dressed. We have to tell everyone!"

Tsukiyama proclaimed, and that magical moment of love Kaneki felt was gone. He frowned at the male, unamused by his arrogance. He didn't want to tell anyone! Especially not Hide! He didn't want to see the look of hurt on his best friends face. Although he knew it was useless to resist Tsukiyama. With a groan of annoyance, he stood and shuffled across the room to his drawers with an obvious effort, his hips hurting and his legs sore. The ghoul just wanted to spend the day in his bed, sleeping, tuning out the rest of the world and forgetting this whole thing ever happened.

By the time the mates left the home, Kaneki was getting cranky, snapping when Tsukiyama tried to touch him in any way, calling him a disgusting pervert. His alpha took all of this rebuke quite gracefully, not phased by the omegas bad attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta wanted Kaneki to beat Shuu up  
> but whateves  
> this works tooooo i guess


	6. Leave Me Alone Touka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tell everyone what went down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY these chapters are sooooooo short.  
> forgive me

The news of their bond shocked nearly everyone they told, especially Touka and Hide.

Thanks to the cafe Touka opened, Kaneki felt comfortable enough to show his closest friends his mark, Hinimi showing the most interest in it. She squealed at the sight of it, shooting Shuu an angry look. Maybe it was the fact that she was a beta, but she inspected it a little too closely for Kanekis liking. He had to bat her away lightly as his young friend glared at his mate.

"How dare you try to eat Kaneki! I'll make you regret ever touching him I sw-"

"He didn't try to eat me."

Kankei cut her off quickly but in a soft voice. He was always a lot kinder to her than to anyone else since she was so young. She had lost so much. All he wanted was to be a good role model and protector for her. She frowned at the half ghoul skeptically, crossing her arms. The male offered her a gentle smile, which seemed to ease the child immensely.

"W-well as long as he isn't trying to eat you..."

"Eat my darling omega!? Yes... in the past I admit I had a taste for him, but now it is much more!"

"I highly doubt it."

A cold tough voice cut in, Touka glaring at the two of them from the doorway that led upstairs, a folded apron in her arms.

"Kaneki, how could you let that fucking pervert mark you?"

At her language, the omega found himself turning profusely red. It wasn't like he could help it! He was in heat and.. needed someone.. and Shuu was there... he didn't need to explain himself to her! Kaneki huffed, crossing his arms as Tsukiyama stifled a laugh behind his hand, cutting his eyes at the other ghoul he used to fancy. But she also being an Alpha, it made it difficult to entrap her as he had with his dear Kaneki.

"Touka.."

"Don't Touka me you shithead! Of all people! Him!?"

Kaneki bristled at the accusation flung his way and narrowed his eyes. Any insult to an omegas alpha and there would be hell to pay. He crossed the threshold and shoved a finger into her face with a glare.

"Him!? Him!? I didn't have a choice! You don't understand a thing about me! About this!"

Here he gestured to his body angrily, loving and hating himself all at the same time. Touka didn't back down, growling.

"You could have called ME!"

"WHY? Because we kissed ONCE? I'm gay, Touka! There was never any chance of us!"

His harsh words hit her like a slap, and she glowered from beneath her lashes at him, much to Shuus delight. A few minutes passed of tense silence, before she raised her arm to point to the door.

"Get. Out."

She spoke in a cold lifeless tone, Kaneki snarling once and turning to leave abruptly, grabbing his new alpha by the arm to drag him out behind him as well. Tsukiyama grinned, waving at the two ghouls watching them.

Kaneki felt his chest tighten painfully, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He furiously wiped them away.

"Darling, that was most impressive."

"Shut the fuck up. This is all your fault!"

"Well.. either way I'm glad you stuck up for me~"

Despite his rage and oncoming misery, Kaneki felt his cheeks heat as the alpha slipped his arms around him securely. He just couldn't shake him off. Taking a deep breath he reasoned with himself. Touka needed time to cool her heels. He did too. They would be okay. They would reconcile. Eventually.

But there was a deep pocket of dread in the pit of his stomach and he grimly looked ahead.

"Let's go see Hide."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least no one tried to murder Shuu.  
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> WOW  
> KANEKI IS AN ASSHOLE  
> WOW  
> JUST-  
> WOW  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!


End file.
